<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enquanto a neve caía by Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926690">Enquanto a neve caía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko'>Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga do aquecedor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Continuação de Warm Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Português Brasileiro, Shadow sendo vítima do sistema capitalista, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic dramaqueen, established sonadow, natal 2016, oneshot sonadow, ou quase isso, só posto coisas em português desculpa, É natal porra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O inverno tinha seus pós e contras, em uma época tão próxima ao natal, eventos inesperados podem acontecer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga do aquecedor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enquanto a neve caía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa é a continuação de Warm Christmas</p>
<p>Boa leitura~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristais gélidos caíam pelas ruas, espalhavam-se pelas janelas e formavam tapetes brancos em cima dos telhados outrora de cores avermelhadas, marrons e verdes.</p>
<p>O clima frio era perfeitamente adequado para ficar em casa, sentado diante uma lareira ou assistindo televisão, enquanto permanecia longe do clima frio com a ajuda de um aquecedor, aproveitando o calor e o aconchego de sua própria casa.</p>
<p>Era justamente isso que estava fazendo, deitado em sua cama enquanto tinha braços ao seu redor, mantendo o seu corpo próximo ao dele, aconchegado em seu peito.</p>
<p>O rosto pêssego estava vermelho, quente demais para ser saudável, enquanto os dedos negros com unhas pontudas deslizavam por ele, fazendo com que soltasse um suspiro de repreensão, o movimento em seu rosto fazendo os olhos verdes cansados se abrirem.</p>
<p>— O que eu falei sobre correr nesse frio? — Perguntou enquanto seu polegar deslizava pela bochecha vermelha.</p>
<p>— Shadow... — Ele murmurou desnorteado, seus olhos parecendo em dificuldade para focar, enquanto recebia a caricia com o sentimento de conforto.</p>
<p>— Eu avisei inúmeras vezes, Faker. — Disse severamente. — O inverno está rigoroso esse ano. — Comentou enquanto puxava o corpo para o seu e o apertava com cuidado. — Só não faça mais coisas estupidas como essa.</p>
<p>Ele suspirou, enquanto ainda mantinha um olhar severo.</p>
<p>O que levou a essa situação, no entanto não foi algo feliz.</p>
<p>Pelo contrário.</p>
<p>Eles haviam brigado, como sempre acabavam quando um estava chateado e qualquer palavra fazia com que acabassem em alguma discussão, no entanto. Essa não parecia ser uma discussão normal.</p>
<p>— Não seja estupido, faker! — Shadow rosnou entre dentes, enquanto olhava para o ouriço azul. — Eu trabalho para G.U.N unicamente pela promessa de Maria, você não tem razão para reclamar. Você tem comida sempre que quiser graças à isso! — Respondeu suspirando pesadamente.</p>
<p>— Está me chamando de vagabundo? — Sonic gritou alto e claro, fazendo com que Shadow piscasse surpreso. — Que eu não sou capaz de conseguir dinheiro e trabalho? Que você tem que me sustentar? — Ele gritou, enquanto seu rosto vermelho demonstrava raiva e até mesmo arrependimento.</p>
<p>— Eu não disse isso, Faker. — Shadow respondeu desnorteado. — Você não precisa fazer esse drama todo porque eu vou trabalhar no feriado, faker. Em todo esse tempo você nunca reclamou, qual o problema agora? — Perguntou cruzando os braços no peito, olhando para o ouriço azul com um ar irritado.</p>
<p>— Qual o problema?! — Guinchou enquanto suas mãos fechavam em punhos. — Shadow the Hedgehog! É natal, porra! Eu não posso ter um momento com meu namorado?! Eu sou egoísta por pedir isso?! — Um soluço irrompeu sua garganta.</p>
<p>Algo estava errado, Shadow sentia, não era só esse sentimento de algo errado, como as ações de Sonic gritavam que algo não ia bem com ele, seu coração se apertava ao ver a cena à sua frente.</p>
<p>Sonic não era emotivo exageradamente, muito menos chorava com facilidade por motivos estúpidos, sempre que brigavam, cada um ia para um canto, poucas vezes suas discussões passavam de apenas trocas de ofensas verbais e iam para agressão física e muitas vezes demoravam em torno de uma semana para que se reconciliassem, os dois sendo orgulhosos demais para ceder e pedir desculpas.</p>
<p>— Faker, está distorcendo minhas palavras de novo. — Shadow grunhiu. — Eu nunca disse que não iria passar o natal com você, só que eu iria chegar mais tarde. — Murmurou com irritação. — Achei que já tivesse superado isso, Sonic.</p>
<p>— Está agora me chamando de infantil?! — Rosnou o ouriço azul, colocando a mão na cintura.</p>
<p>— Essas são as suas palavras, não as minhas. — Sentou de costas para ele, enquanto fechava os olhos para se acalmar, enquanto respirava profundamente.</p>
<p>Não era a primeira vez que Sonic fazia tempestade em copo d’água, parecia brigas mais frequentes do que ele imaginava e por razões muito bobas, um copo caindo, tempo de banho, canal da televisão, demora para chegar em casa.</p>
<p>Sem falar que ele poderia ter aversão a sua comida, mesmo que tentasse esconder, ele via que Sonic muitas vezes nem tocava no prato ou até mesmo jogava fora quando ele virava as costas.</p>
<p>Sonic demonstrava mudanças de humor muito repentinas para quem sempre esteve no controle de suas emoções e isso estava começando a preocupar Shadow, principalmente por discussões como essa.</p>
<p>— Eu te odeio, Shadow! — Foi a única coisa que ouviu antes da porta fechar com força suficiente para quebrar.</p>
<p>Um suspiro preencheu recinto, enquanto ele usava as mãos para massagear a cabeça, Sonic um dia acabaria o deixando louco com esse comportamento estranho e repentino.</p>
<p>— O que eu faço com você, Faker? — Suspirou, enquanto ia para o quarto compartilhado pegar sua esmeralda que tinha guardado em uma das gavetas da cômoda, não era prudente deixar Sonic sozinho. Ele o conhecia bem o suficiente.</p>
<p>Sua relação tinha começado em um natal desastroso, quando Sonic estava morrendo de frio por causa de um erro da tomada do aquecedor, foi uma situação estranha e quando se lembrava, engraçada também.</p>
<p>Sonic não era tão atento quando as coisas, distraído e até mesmo desastrado. Se não fosse sua visita, não sabia em que estado poderia ter sido encontrado o ouriço, talvez até tenha sido seu último natal, vítima de hipotermia.</p>
<p>Fazia quase dois anos desde que ele descobriu sobre os sentimentos de Sonic, embora não fossem mútuos, ele se deu a chance de tentar, apesar de que o ouriço azul parecia ter muitos medos e até mesmo era inseguro. Muitos anos sustentando uma máscara de heroísmo altruísta fez com que não se sentisse muito confortável em expressar todos os seus sentimentos, fazendo com que se sentisse frustrado algumas vezes.</p>
<p>Com Shadow a situação era parecia, ele não sabia como falar ou tocar, não tinha nenhuma experiência anterior com relacionamentos exceto o que teve com Maria e seu criador, não sabia como agir ou falar em uma situação como essa, o que fazia o relacionamento deles delicado, tal como estar pisando sobre ovos.</p>
<p>Dois meses haviam se passado nessa situação, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que fazer a respeito do outro, estavam confusos, até que então, Sonic pediu um tempo, precisava pensar, ter certeza do que estava sentindo. Foram semanas angustiantes até que ele recorreu a Shadow, a poeira tinha baixado, a insegurança que antes sentiam era menor, tênue e quase inexistente.</p>
<p>Sonic the Hedgehog sabia o que queria e como queria, o tempo que levou para pensar e pesar tudo o que sentia fez bem para sua mente que estava confusa, ele precisava desse tempo.</p>
<p>Quando sentiu os braços ao redor do seu corpo, ele sabia com toda certeza que era ali que ele pertencia, onde ele conseguia se sentir ele mesmo, sem medos, sem pressões.</p>
<p>A primeira noite que tiveram juntos ficou para a memória, foi quente, doce e ao mesmo tempo amarga, do jeito agridoce que Sonic aprendeu a gostar.</p>
<p>Mas, de tempos para cá o ouriço parecia estranho, seu humor oscilava tanto que até mesmo Shadow estava ficando com medo.</p>
<p>— Ah, Faker... — Suspirou enquanto pegava sua esmeralda e fechava os olhos para se concentrar.</p>
<p>Ele havia aprendido por si a diferenciar as ondas de chaos vinda de cada indivíduo, aprendido até a teleportar até ondas familiares, como de Rouge ou até mesmo de Sonic, era isso que ele tentava naquele momento, localizar as ondas de chaos dele e o encontrar, antes que o ouriço acabasse se machucando.</p>
<p>Demorou alguns minutos, mais do que ele normalmente levaria para fazer um Chaos Control usual, mas enfim conseguiu uma localização aproximada.</p>
<p>Proferiu as palavras com lentidão, como se estivesse tomando cuidado para não perder a linha de pensamento, seu rosto frisado em concentração.</p>
<p>Quando abriu os olhos porém, sentiu a forte rajada de vento em seu corpo, com força suficiente para que o jogasse para trás, ele não tinha percebido que tinha começado a nevar.</p>
<p>O frio não era tão incomodo para si, embora tivesse seu preço, seu corpo demoraria a sentir os efeitos do frio, mas isso não fazia seus pensamentos serem tranquilos, pelo contrário.</p>
<p>Sonic tinha fugido sem nenhum agasalho, saiu apenas com seus sapatos e luvas, nem ao menos estava com cachecol.</p>
<p>— Faker? — Gritou no topo de seus pulmões, ignorando os barulhos ocasionados pela tempestade. — Faker? — Colocou a mão para proteger seus olhos, enquanto gritava pelo ouriço. Ele não podia ter se enganado, tentou se concentrar da frequência Chaos de Sonic, embora fosse complicado com tantos sons e pela neve sendo jogada contra seu corpo, ele se esforçou.</p>
<p>Ele encontrou, ao mesmo tempo em que o medo se apossava de seu corpo, a culpa também se fazia presente.</p>
<p>Deu alguns passos vacilantes para a frente, enquanto caía de joelhos e sua mão começava a escavar os montes de neve, não precisou muito esforço para encontrar a pele cobalto, recém coberta de uma camada espessa de neve. Ele suspirou, pelo menos o encontrou, mas não se sabe o que o fez perder a consciência, talvez fosse as baixas temperaturas cobrando seu preço sobre seu corpo.</p>
<p>Passou seus braços sobre o corpo gelado, o puxando para seus braços e estremecendo pelo contato gélido.</p>
<p>Suspirou enquanto o erguia, o acomodando em seus braços de tal modo que ele podia ter uma mão livre para pegar a esmeralda que tinha guardado dentre seus espinhos, deu um beijo em sua testa fria antes de levantar a cabeça e proferir o comando quase silenciosamente.</p>
<p>Estava agora diante do quarto que dividiam, seus olhos vermelhos esquadrinhando o lugar em busca de cobertores visíveis, enquanto o colocava na cama e o despia, tirando seus sapatos vermelhos brilhantes junto das meias encharcadas, logo foi para suas mãos, tirando as luvas e revelando as mãos pêssego, sua pele antes rósea agora estavam com uma tonalidade azul doentia.</p>
<p>Foi para os armários, pegando todos os cobertores que tinha, colocando em um canto enquanto puxava a colcha que cobria a cama e usava-a para cobrir o ouriço que não dava sinais de consciência, mas que ele que ainda respirava e podia ouvir o som de seu coração batendo, sua audição era suficientemente apurada para isso.</p>
<p>Cobriu-o com todas as cobertas que tinha em mãos, parando um breve minuto para acariciar sua face palidamente azulada.</p>
<p>— Faker... O que eu faço com você? — Repetiu em um sussurro baixo e suave.</p>
<p>Foi até a sala, enquanto pegava o aquecedor que ali estava o levando para o quarto, ligou-o na tomada se certificando de que a tomada não iria sair como daquela vez, naquele natal. Sentou-se na cama, enquanto olhava para ele. Sua fúria anterior sendo esquecida enquanto olhava para aquela face, perdido em pensamento, nenhum deles fazendo sentido ou sendo favoráveis.</p>
<p>Levantou a coberta ao mesmo tempo em que tirava suas luvas e sapatos, deitando logo em seguida e puxando o corpo gélido contra o seu.</p>
<p>E agora voltamos para o momento atual.</p>
<p>Shadow mantinha ainda sua expressão repreensiva, enquanto Sonic parecia confuso, sua mente ainda despertando, lenta ainda, mas confortável junto ao calor.</p>
<p>Apesar de claramente estar irritado, suas ações eram justamente o contrário, acariciando seu rosto e massageando seus lábios, enquanto Sonic aos poucos parecia estar se recuperando e voltando ao seu normal.</p>
<p>— O que a-aconteceu? — Perguntou, seus dentes batendo involuntariamente, mesmo que estivesse agora protegido do frio.</p>
<p>— Eu que deveria perguntar. — Retrucou, enquanto seus olhos miravam os dele com um toque de raiva e preocupação. Shadow odiava essa sensação, a sensação de quase perder alguém.</p>
<p>— Desculpe. — Disse, sua voz soando baixa enquanto a sensação esmagadora machucava eu peito.</p>
<p>O que era isso? Era doloroso olhar nos olhos de Shadow, como se aqueles olhos carmesins guardasse uma dor imensurável. Suas palavras estavam presas na garganta, enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer com os soluços que irrompiam por sua garganta.</p>
<p>Shadow suspirou, enquanto passava os dedos por debaixo de seus olhos, limpando as lágrimas quentes que deslizavam por seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Está tudo bem, Faker. — Esse disse suavemente, enquanto o apertava contra si, em um abraço, os braços de Sonic agiram rápido, apertando seu pescoço com força e enterrando seu rosto em seus pelos brancos do peito, fugando enquanto tentava controlar as crises de choro.</p>
<p>— Sonic... — Ele disse enquanto passava a mão por suas costas, deslizando entre onde começava seus espinhos dorsais e perto de sua cauda, subindo e descendo de forma suave e lenta. — O que está acontecendo com você? — Perguntou enquanto os braços ao seu redor se apertavam mais.</p>
<p>— Eu... Eu não sei... — Disse entre seus soluços, seu rosto se esfregando no peito dele, os pelos fazendo cócegas, suspirou enquanto respirava profundamente.</p>
<p>Ele se ergueu, tomando uma posição sentada enquanto ajeitava o corpo de Sonic para que ficasse sobre seu colo, retirou as cobertas enquanto se levantava com o ouriço azul em seus braços.</p>
<p>— O que? — Ouviu Sonic perguntar surpreso, seus braços ainda apertando o pescoço de Shadow de forma sufocante.</p>
<p>— Vamos tomar um banho. — Disse com calma, enquanto abria a porta do banheiro e carregava o ouriço.</p>
<p>Abriu a porta do box, adentrando os dois, olhou para a regulagem do chuveiro, para se certificar de que estava no quente, abriu o registro enquanto a água quente começava a cair e deslizar por entre os dois corpos, molhando-os e os aquecendo.</p>
<p>Shadow o abaixou, ajudando-o a ficar de pé enquanto o mesmo soltava seu pescoço, o rosto vermelho e molhado enquanto a água quente tinha um efeito relaxante para ambos os corpos. Sonic sorriu para ele, enquanto girava os dois para que o ouriço negro estivesse de costas para a parede, suas mãos pêssego recuperando a cor normal enquanto seus joelhos ainda pareciam fracos, mas ele ignorou.</p>
<p>Empurrou Shadow contra a parede com força, seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho de presunção, o sorriso zombeteiro brincando em seus lábios. O ouriço ébano rosnou enquanto respondia a provocação. O empurrou novamente, dessa vez prensando seu corpo com dele, as costas com espinhos negros sendo comprimida contra a parede de azulejos gélidos, esmeraldas encaravam os rubis de forma lasciva, antes mesmo que Shadow pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, sua boca tinha sido dominada pela dele, a forma bruta e selvagem parecia anormal, porém não pegou que estava gostando.</p>
<p>Suas mãos negras com listras vermelhas deslizam pela sua cintura, enquanto passava por suas coxas, colocando-as envolta de sua cintura, suas mãos agora estavam em nádegas azuis, apertando-as à medida que ele correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade e até maior.</p>
<p>Os lábios se separaram por breves instantes, as respirações ofegantes, um rosnado baixo saía da garganta de Shadow, enquanto Sonic estremecia, apesar do sorriso em seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Nunca mais me preocupe assim, Faker. — Disse ofegante enquanto seus lábios desciam por seu queixo, mordiscando severamente. — Nunca.</p>
<p>Sonic deu um gemido contido, enquanto sentia os lábios trilharem caminho por sua pele, depois de tanto tempo com frio, agora ele se sentia incrível e indescritivelmente quente.</p>
<p>Shadow fechou o registro enquanto saía do banheiro, seus lábios nunca deixando a pele azul e estava apreciando cada reação do ouriço.</p>
<p>O quarto parecia muito mais quente do que Sonic se lembrava, seu corpo comprimido contra o dele, tampouco se importaram de estarem molhados, Shadow o deitou delicadamente enquanto se cobria, impedindo que Sonic pudesse perder calor, seus dedos brincaram com seus mamilos enquanto falava com uma voz decidida.</p>
<p>— Amanhã vou te levar ao médico. — Disse convicto, enquanto assistia a visão de um ouriço estremecendo sobre seus dedos.</p>
<p>— M-Mas e a GUN? — Forçou sua voz sair apesar dos gemidos.</p>
<p>— Foda-se a GUN. — Foi o que respondeu enquanto tomava os lábios de Sonic novamente, com ferocidade.</p>
<p>As janelas por dentro do quarto embaçaram, eles saciavam o forte desejo que sentiam, enquanto a neve caía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comentem caso sintam o interesse, é muito gratificante saber como seu trabalho é recebido~</p>
<p>Até uma próxima~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>